


《不是小朋友》

by Duegan



Category: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duegan/pseuds/Duegan
Kudos: 142





	《不是小朋友》

《不是小朋友》

1  
王一博向来知道自己的父亲不是什么好东西，最近又开始半夜往家里带小男人，作为儿子的他早就习惯了，把门一摔再带上耳机，耳机里全是他最爱的A$AP ROCKY，外面的世界便与他无关。

最近王一博在准备出国的事情，可突然睡眠有些不好，常常半夜四五点就醒过来。

醒来之后习惯性地翻了翻手机，他那个十分神经质的妈又出现在了他手机的未接来电上，整整三十二个，微信和短信上的消息也是一大堆。

“儿子，你爸是不是又带男人回家了？（01：33）”

“是哪个男人！是不是上次那个！（01：50）”

“我最近查到他在公司里又找了个骚的要死的男下属，是不是那个！（02：04）”

“那个狗东西是不是又在和野男人做爱了！！！！（02：23）”

“儿子，你是不是不爱妈妈了.......（02：30）”

“儿子，你为什么不理妈妈？（02：41）”

“是妈妈不好，妈妈不该抛下你不管一个人走了，但是妈妈都是有苦衷的，当年离婚之后.......（03：00）”

“......”

王一博一路翻下来，又是和上次一样的套路，他的脸上并没有什么表情，揉了揉眼睛就按了批量删除键，微信也是如此，直接往右划按了删除。

老东西一有什么风吹草动，他的母亲就会疯起来，循环往复，王一博已经习惯了。

幸好自己半夜睡觉的时候都是静音加耳塞，否则绝对会影响今天白天的课程。

王一博觉得有些渴，想下楼喝点水，走到客厅，他看见沙发上有一点微弱的光，还有断断续续打字地声音，啪啪啪地敲个不停。

他皱了皱眉，看了看手机。

凌晨四点零三。

王一博走上前去，看见一个头发有些杂乱穿着白色衬衣的男人正坐在沙发上打着文件，文件内容还是全英文的。

他的输入速度很快，时不时还拉出聊天框，看起来是在谈工作。王一博不想偷看别人的电脑，但是这个场面着实有些滑稽与奇妙。

这个男人估计就是昨天半夜老东西带回来的那个男下属，也就是他母亲在短信里提到的人。攀上了老东西不是应该可以好好潇洒了么，怎么现在还在这里工作，看起来还是很刻苦努力的样子。

“你在干什么？”

王一博仍然记得自己是来喝水的，他路过沙发说了一句，就转身去了不远的餐厅拿起杯子倒水，视线仍停留在沙发上的年轻男人身上。

年轻男人听见了这个声音之后显然被吓了一跳，他抬起头，视线和王一博相撞，眼神里有迷茫和震惊。

“你是？”年轻男人顿了一下，“王总的儿子？”

肖战的大脑快速运转起来，他没想到王总的儿子竟然还和王总住在一起，而眼前的冷面少年显然就是他。

王一博又皱了皱眉，因为他发现这个年轻男人可能太沉迷于工作了，裤子都没有穿，下身只有一条很紧的黑色内裤，看起来还真的挺骚气的。

肖战也注意到了王一博的视线，有些尴尬地用电脑遮了遮自己的关键部位。

王一博放下水杯便打算回房了，却突然又停下了脚步。

“我不是故意要看你的电脑，但是不是Cuuriculum而是Curriculum。”

肖战迅速地反应了过来，立刻拉到刚才这个单词的位置，自己还真的写错了，估计是太急了。

“谢谢！”

这份文件真的很赶，明天一大早就要交，肖战是新员工，他不希望自己出任何差错。

王一博听了肖战的谢谢之后倒是真的开始对这个男人有些好奇。

他长得不赖，身材很好，看他的工作状态也很是努力，虽然老东西私生活混乱，但在工作上却一直是唯才是用，并不是只有靠卖屁股给老东西才能上位。

“我能问问你。”王一博走进了一些，“你和我爸什么关系么？”

肖战敲键盘的手突然顿住了，他回头看了一眼这个孩子，看起来就是高中生的样子，想起刚才他见到自己的模样和现在问出的问题也未免太过淡定与冷静了。

“你好直接啊。”肖战笑了笑，“算是你情我愿的约会？或是炮友关系吧，你爸不是我的直属上司，我也相信我自己的实力，所以我在工作上也并不需要依仗他。”

王一博有些愣住，一方面是因为肖战的回答让他没有想到，另一方面是因为肖战的眼睛在夜色里很亮，笑起来真的很自信很甜也极为迷人。

肖战还有没说的就是王一博的父亲实际上想把这段关系升级，发展成恋人，可肖战并没有这个打算，王总的技术是不错但是肖战并没有那么喜欢他。所以最近还有些苦恼该怎么回应，因为他还不想这么快离开王氏。

眼前这小孩儿原本是很酷的模样，现在的表情变得有些迷惑和不解，还怪可爱的，肖战原本盘腿坐在沙发上，然后放下电脑跪站了起来，拍了拍王一博的胳膊。

“那小朋友你就快点去睡觉吧，我应该不会再出现了，你家实在是有些远，我现在离开不太方便，所以只能等你爸的司机明天把我送走。”肖战说道，他看了看王一博家墙上挂的钟，发现自己再干不完可能就赶不上截稿日期了。

正值青春期的王一博其实很不喜欢别人说自己是小朋友，可他一般都选择无视。

但是面对眼前这个只见过一次的老东西的“炮友”，王一博却突然有些恼火。

“我不是小朋友，我看你也没有比我大多少吧！”王一博有些大力地拽住了肖战的手，让他看自己，“你多大？！”

“啊？”肖战觉得这个小朋友的火简直来得莫名其妙，“我23岁......”

“不过也才比我大六岁，装什么成熟，切。”王一博松开了肖战得手，肖战一时间没站稳差点从沙发上跌下去。

王一博没想到肖战这么柔弱赶紧又抓了一把，这一抓也是一个没站稳，王一博直接把肖战扑到在了自家客厅中央的毛绒地毯上，幸好地毯很软，但是肖战的脑袋还是撞到了，他偏了偏头想揉自己的脑袋，手却被王一博压住了。

突然，肖战愣住了，因为两个人貌似因为摔倒的缘故，姿势变得异常的奇妙，下体竟然紧紧地贴在了一起，而且他感觉到了小朋友好像正在发生着变化。

肖盏想把王一博推开，王一博却突然使上了劲儿，还幽幽地说道：“别动。”

两个人的呼吸和心跳声在此刻彼此都能听得见。

肖盏突然有些热，王家墙上挂的钟原本声音就这么大么，滴答滴答的，像是在他的心里挠着痒痒。

肖盏看得见王一博的脖子慢慢变得很红，肖盏觉得自己还是保持安静比较好，不再去关心是不是有什么在大腿间逐渐硬起来还顶住了自己。

“小朋友，要不你先起来，这很正常的......”

肖战的声音很温柔，嘴里吐出的热气蹭到了王一博的耳朵，这距离近的王一博甚至能闻到自家的那款洗发水的味道，王一博突然想到这个好看的年轻男人和老东西做完一定是在老东西的浴室洗澡了。

王一博越想越生气。

“我和你说过了我不是小朋友。”

接下来王一博的行为连他自己都没想到，他咬了一口肖战的锁骨。

王一博收回牙齿的时候呼吸突然停滞了，他慢慢地抬起头，用手把自己从肖战的上半身撑起来，接着再跪在了肖战的腰间。

十七岁的男孩其实算作小朋友是有些勉强，他属于成人和少年之间那个非常暧昧的类别，不得不说，眼前的人对于肖战而言是吸引力极大的，王一博的清澈和直率在短时间内就让肖战产生了极大的兴趣。

肖战感觉到了一阵小小的刺痛，当他反应过来发生什么了之后，他噗的笑了出来，玩心一起，腹部发力撑起了上半身，贴在王一博的耳边吐出了热气：“你想和我试试么？”

2

只有十七岁还一直认为自己是直男的王一博，因为父亲的缘故而gay极度排斥。他却在这种直白的勾引下，心底防线彻底崩塌了。

四点三十一分，王一博的房间，床上，正有两个人在热火朝天的忙碌着。

肖战没有想到王一博的状态会有这么好，他主观上不想比较，却不由得想起上半夜和自己做过的另一个人，王一博显然还要更好一些。

两个人赤身裸体的交织在一起，肖战感觉到了王一博完全是个毛头小子什么都不会，便耐下心来教他，可这王一博却横冲直撞的，似乎总想证明自己不是小孩子，但他还是耐心的安抚着第一次的王一博。

肖战吻了吻王一博胸前的小突起，顺着舔下来再来到了王一博的腹部，他的体毛很少，不像肖战那么茂盛，每次挂掉可费了肖战不少时间，他舔了舔王一博轮廓清晰的腹肌，边为自己扩张，唇齿边往下至。

用手上下撸了撸王一博年轻又硕大的分身，边用舌头舔了舔王一博的蛋蛋，还用牙齿磨了磨。肖战的眼神还一直盯着看王一博的表情，王一博显然没有经历过眼前正在发生的一切，他觉得惊奇与羞耻，身体却又很诚实的喜欢。

肖战的眼神从王一博的角度看来简直勾人的要命，他的手不由自主地按向了肖战的脑袋，希望肖战快点把自己的分身吞下，他快受不了了。

肖战其实有一点点犹豫。

也许说出来别人会不信，但是他从来没有给任何人口过，但是他还是吞了下去，他的嘴被塞得满满的，上下吞吐起来对于肖战而言并不舒适。

他张着饱含春水的大眼睛看着自己的模样让王一博都快丧失了理智，顿时间他突然想到也许肖战也对自己的父亲做过这件事，就一股无名之火从胸口冒了出来，他大力而快速地顶了两下。

可肖战微蹙的眉头和委屈的表情又让王一博顿时后悔了，他把自己的分身从肖战的嘴里退了出来，他弯下身子捧起了肖战的脸，轻轻吻掉了肖战眼角因为不适而溢出来的泪珠。

肖战顿时间因为王一博的温柔而心动起来，他引着王一博的手伸向自己的小穴，王一博伸进去了一个指节，肖战的小穴温暖而湿润，对于王一博而言诱惑极了。

王一博又加了一根手指同时又伸进了一个指节，肖战的面色突然潮红起来，娇喘了一声，身体不由自主地想要的更多。

“就是那里......”

王一博虽然没有做过，但是瞬间明白了肖战说的是什么，王一博让肖战朝上躺下，岔开大腿，王一博吮吸起肖战的乳尖，手指并没有停止抽插，随着一阵战栗，肖战的小穴水渍越来越多，身前一直挺立的分身也射出了乳白色的液体。

王一博的手指完全是湿透了，肖战的眼神也变得模糊不清起来。

可王一博并没有停止，而是把肖战翻了过来，小穴因为王一博刚才的动作而变得晶莹剔透，血口布满了淫液，正在有节奏地一张一合，王一博的分身早就硬的不行了，他怼立刻怼了上去，却没有进入。

肖战似是感受到了不同于手指的特别触感，像只小猫似的呜咽了一声，王一博则听到了这个声音瞬间兽性大发，一个冲刺直直怼进了花心，这种被温暖和湿润包裹住的感觉对于王一博而言是前所未有的，他试着抽出一些又怼进去，他的每一次抽插都让肖战没法跪稳。

肖战的手臂曲着置于胸前，身后的小狮子，仿佛有着使不完的劲儿，一个劲儿的冲刺着，王一博和肖战竟然无比的契合，王一博分明是个新手，但他的每一次撞击都在肖战的敏感点上。

肖战张着嘴呻吟着，口水不知不觉落在王一博的枕头上，湿哒哒的成了一片，整个床单上都是欢爱的痕迹。

肖战头皮正一阵阵的发麻，却模模糊糊的想起来自己的工作还没有完成，可是他在这个关头却完全不想离开，而且他和小朋友甚至连姓名都还没有互通就做了起来，看来自己还不能那么快和王总分手了......肖战想着竟然有些走神。

“你还敢走神？！”

王一博一个挺身把肖战完完全全的拉了回来，这一下的刺激太过饱满与强烈，肖战没忍住叫出了声。

“对了——你叫什么——名字——”王一博问道。

“肖——额——战，肖战——”

“你——呢——”

“我叫——王一博。”


End file.
